In My Enemies House
by Hermione Snape
Summary: Draco encounters a Slytherin girl who doesn't fawn over him ! Why ? Read and find out !


Summary: A Slytherin girl who actually doesn't fawn over Draco ? Oh My ! Why ? Read and find out.  
  
Author's Notes : I hope you like this. It's based on an RPG character I just created but I decided to make it into a fan fic too. lol (  
  
1 Hermione Snape  
  
Rating : PG ( for now might go up in later chapters)  
  
  
  
1.1 In My Enemies House  
  
Part 1: The Betrayal  
  
  
  
" You Bastard ! I saw the way you and that bitch Narcissa were looking at each other !," the muffled sound of china shattering against the wall could be heard as the little girl sat in her crib gnawing on her chew toy.  
  
" At least Narcissa knows how to be a REAL WOMAN not a blood sucking whore like you !,"a scuffling noise iminnated from the other room and the little girl with a few brown curls on her head banged her head against the railing and started to cry. But no one heard her cries as the noise in the other room escalated.  
  
" How could you Tony ?! How could you ?" The baby's mother yelled.  
  
" Forget it Beatrice I am leaving right now before I do something that I might regret." The sound of a door slamming and footsteps going down the stairs sounded.  
  
There was a loud sound all of a sudden. BANG ! BANG !  
  
" Hold it right there ! Anthony Borgia-Marquez you are under arrest," shouted a stern voice.  
  
" What is this nonesense ?"  
  
" You have been accused of being a Deatheater along with your wife a Beatrice de Medici-Borgia."  
  
" By whom? I demand to know who my accuser is damnit !"  
  
" A Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Come along ! Now !"  
  
The little girls tears ran down her cheeks as she waited for her mother to come feed her. Her mother appeared at the door and though her face was red and tear stained she sat at the rocking chair and opened her blouse up to nurse the baby.  
  
" Shush there there now. Mommie's here." The little girl calmed down. She was nursing with her little eyes closed when the nursery door was opened and in stepped two cloaked men. Beatrice looked up at the men's faces in shock. Then her face grew dark with resignation. She sighed.  
  
" You've come to take us away then ?"  
  
The men nodded and she detached the baby from her chest despite the fact that she hadn't drunk her fill. The baby gave a bawl of protest but the mother caressed it's face and shushed it." You'll bring her to my mother won't you ?"  
  
" Yes Ma'am we promise."  
  
" Her things are in the drawers and be sure to take her favorite teddy she won't go anywhere without it she just wont-," She broke down crying and one of the men took the child out of her arms while the other escorted Beatrice out of the room to join her husband.  
  
The man looked at the tiny little thing in his arms and gave a sigh," Poor lil thing. What's going to become of you now ?"  
  
  
  
=================================================  
  
In the Slytherin House Fifth Year Girls Dormitory Lucretia struggled in her sleep. " No ! No !," she murmured brokenly as she fought against her invisible foe. She kicked the sheets off of her. Her hands were gathered into fists and she punched at the air.  
  
" No don't go ! Don't leave me ! Come back ! Leave them alone !".  
  
One of the other girls threw a pillow at her and she awoke with a start, gasping for air. Letting the precious gas enter her lungs.  
  
" God why can't you let us sleep Lucretia! You and your stupid nightmares !", murmured a nearby Slytherin.  
  
" Yeah geesh you would think You-Know-Who was after you himself. Go back to bed !", said another girl.  
  
Lucretia didn't respond to any of their comments but settled back down in her bed facing away from the girls. Another night without sleep another night of silent tears and muffled screams. Under her pillow she touched the battered teddy bear that she had had ever since she could remember, tattered and worn it had always been with her. She took it out from under the pillowcase and hugged it as her tears soaked the pillow but she made sure no one could hear her. Ever since she was very little she had learned that tears weren't worth anything…………… 


End file.
